


Salt and Pepper

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Fate of the Furious (2017), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Luke waits for the ball to drop.Written for challenge 071 - "illusion" at 100words.





	Salt and Pepper

"It's not hard to cross the line, Hobbs."

Deckard should know. He's done it before, and he'd have no qualms about doing it again.

"But you won't." Luke claps him on the shoulder and makes sure no one's looking before he plants a kiss on Deckard's perfect dome-shaped head.

Shaw promised things would be different. With his brother, his mum and sister, and with himself. There's no reason to pretend he doesn't care anymore.

"It's not that difficult to make the right choice either."

Clearly Luke's forgotten the battle between morals and ethics.

"I know, but sometimes it can be."


End file.
